Jhen Mohran
Jhen Mohran Discussion Jhen Mohran is a huge monster found exclusively online in Monster Hunter 3. It lives only in the Great Desert. The first time the players can encounter this monster is in a HR30 Urgent Quest called "The Festival Of Fear". It is also available in an event quest. The people of Loc Lac have a festival when it comes. The Guild master hires hunters to kill it so they can mine unique ore found exclusively on its body. 400px|link= Battle The initial battle is fought from a moving sand ship with the Jhen Mohran swimming beside it. Players can damage it by using the ship's weaponry, or by attacking it with their own weapons. Ship weapons include the Ballista S (which deals 30 damage for each spear, for a total of 60), Cannon S (which does 120 damage), Dragonator (which does 255 damage for each "segment" that penetrates Jhen's body, for a possible total of 1020 damage), Ballista Binder and the Giant Gong. The Ballista Binder, Dragonator, and Giant Gong can be reused after a certain time frame. The Ballista Binder takes around 2.5 minutes until it's reusable, and the Giant Gong around 4.30 minutes, while the Dragonator can only be once after a certain point in part one and two. There are infinite reserves of Cannon S and Ballista S. It is also possible to jump onto its back to mine for scales and ores, or to attack its 2 weakpoints. Jhen Mohran's spinal ridge contains several cracks/cavities. Enough damage done to these weakpoints will break a hole through them. Anti-Dragon Bombs from the supply box deal fixed 400 damage to any body part, can be boosted by the Bombardier skill, and thus are ideal for breaking Jhen's tusks. Anti-Dragon Bombs will detonate automatically. Both tusks can be broken. The battle will then switch to a land based scenario as Jhen Mohran walks towards the ship. At this point, players can attack its arms to break its shell for extra rewards, or continue to fire ballistas from a long range. As it heads towards the ship, it will occasionally hurl rocks at the Ballista or cannon stations. Once it is close enough, Jhen Mohran will use its side sweep or perform a body slam onto the ship. Using the Gong before it does this body slam will cause Jhen Mohran to fall to its underside for a lengthy time. Also by doing enough damage, instead of him falling on his side, he will fall upside down. This will enable players to either get 2 carves or deal some extra damage in his mouth. During the land battle, the Dragonator is relocated to the side of the ship. Jhen Mohran can either be repelled or killed. See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PFKciOqyM8 Jhen Mohran is often seen with Delex; the two species share a commensalistic relationship in which, everytime Jhen Mohran feeds, the Delex swim in and eat the left overs. Notes *Jhen Mohran has an uncanny resemblance to Breath of Fire IV's massive Wind Dragon, the Larwi (ラーウィ). http://www.capcom.co.jp/pc/bof4/dragon/ryu05/index.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL9W-KdK1po *Jhen Mohran's armor sets are named after Japanese battleships and aircraft carriers: Yamato, Mutsu, Amagi, Hinata (should actually be Hyuga) *as seen on the third trailer Jhen Mohran has been confirmed to return in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Jhen Mohran's long sword is a type of Chinese pole weapon that is currently used in some forms of Chinese martial arts. In Chinese it is properly called a 偃月刀 yan yue dao ("reclining moon blade"). It is comparable to a European fauchard or glaive and consists of a heavy blade with a spike at the back and sometimes also a notch at the spike's upper base that can catch an opponent's weapon. In addition there are often irregular serrations that lead the back edge of the blade to the spike. The blade is mounted atop a 5-6 foot long wooden or metal pole with a pointed metal counter weight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end. The blade is very deeply curved and therefore unlike most polearms, solely useful for sweeping cuts where it relies on range and power. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Jhen Mohran info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3